The Code
"The Code" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 26, 2018. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Alex Delyle and directed by Tara Nicole Weyr. Plot Morgan's journey is derailed by some new acquaintances. Synopsis Morgan looks for Alicia Clark in the storm to no avail. Suddenly, he comes across a semi-truck on the road. Morgan takes refuge inside the truck and discovers boxes filled with supplies. "Take what you need. Leave what you don't. See you further on up the road," reads a note. He takes water and a protein bar. Next morning, Morgan wakes up to the sound of a walker outside the truck. He cracks open the door and kills it as it tries to climb inside. He steps outside and finds himself at a truck stop in Mississippi. Morgan enters the truck stop mini-mart and hears a woman's voice on a radio transmitter. Morgan responds and says that he accidentally hitched a ride in one of the woman's trucks and ended up at a Mississippi truck stop. She instructs him to take what he needs and leave what he doesn't. Morgan looks for supplies and takes a walkie-talkie from a shelf. He maps out a route to Virginia. Morgan sits on a toilet at the truck stop bathroom. He hears the click of a shotgun as a man orders him to get out of the stall. Morgan opens the bathroom stall and sees a man in a wheelchair with a shotgun aimed at him. The man, whose name is Wendell, asks Morgan what's in his bag. Back in the mini-mart, Morgan explains to Wendell that a woman on the radio instructed him to take whatever supplies he needed. Wendell's adopted sister, Sarah, joins them in the store. Sarah shows Morgan several trucks filled with supplies and explains that she and Wendell delivered supplies before the fall and kept it up. Morgan explains that he's on his way to a community in Virginia that is trying to rebuild. Wendell tells Morgan that they are 400 miles from Morgan's original location. Morgan worries about the friends he left behind and vows to find them. Morgan packs supplies into a car to drive back to Texas. Wendell informs him of a bridge that likely remained intact during the storm. Morgan arrives at a fallen tree in the road, forcing him to abandon the car. Morgan passes a 154-mile marker. At the base of the mile marker is a box filled with supplies and accompanied by the familiar "take what you need" note. Morgan starts to cross the bridge that Wendell mentioned. He stops in the middle of the bridge then runs the other direction. He radios Sarah and tells her that he's coming back because the bridge is out. Morgan contacts Sarah and Wendell upon returning to the truck stop. Sarah gives him a meet-up location. On his way to the meeting spot, Morgan rescues a man, Jim, who is fleeing from walkers with a hood on his head. Jim explains that some people had kidnapped him for his beer recipes. Back on the road, Jim tells Morgan that he brews beer and intends to keep brewing beer once the world is rebuilt. Morgan invites Jim to join his community in Virginia, which Jim happily accepts. Morgan arrives at the meeting spot and radios Sarah. Jim recognizes Sarah as his kidnapper and tries to flee, but Wendell appears and holds them at gunpoint. Morgan and Jim sit in the back of the truck with their hands tied. Sarah explains that they captured the driver while he was leaving boxes at mile markers, then abandoned him on the side of the road. They ask for the location of Morgan's community in Virginia, but Morgan remains silent. Wendell and Sarah decide to start driving in the hopes Morgan will change his mind en route. On the road, Jim begs Morgan to share the location of his community so that he can start making beer again. Morgan refuses. The truck comes to a crashing halt. Sarah informs Morgan and Jim that their load is too heavy to navigate the cracked asphalt. Sarah unloads supplies from the back of the truck and cuts Jim's bonds after he negotiates a deal. Sarah orders them back in the truck when a herd appears. Jim accidentally knocks Morgan into the herd's path. Morgan jumps on top of a car. The herd immediately swarm him. Sarah offers to help if he discloses the location of his community. Once he gives her the directions, however, she abandons him. She also reveals that she knows the bridge was not out. Morgan remains on top of the car into the night. He radios Sarah and implores her to return so that he can help his friends in Texas. He gets no response. He leaps over the heads of the walkers, grabs a knife from a supply box and cuts himself free. He kills the walkers with the knife and a mile-marker pole. Morgan walks along the road and runs into Sarah and Wendell in the truck. They confront him about providing false directions. Morgan agrees to take them to his community if they pick up his friends in Texas. Morgan, Sarah, Wendell, and Jim drive towards Texas and deposit supply boxes at various mile markers. Morgan radios the Mississippi truck stop to alert the listener that they are returning the stolen truck. At the truck stop, a woman receives Morgan's message and chuckles. She turns to Purvis, a walker that is impaled through its neck on a pegboard, and writes a message on its face: "Take what you need, leave what you don't." She tells it with a wicked smile that they're going to Texas. Deaths *Benelli (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Wendell. *First appearance of Sarah Rabinowitz. *First appearance of Jim Brauer. *First appearance of Martha. *First appearance of Purvis. (Zombified) *The title of this episode refers to the code that Wendell and Sarah falsely claim to live by: Helping people when they need help and then moving on to the next person in need. Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead